There is a disc device that includes arms equipped with head suspensions having actuators (so-called micro actuators (MA)) configured for precise movement of plurality of heads. There are techniques by which actuators for head corresponding to lower surface of a disc (hereinafter, referred to as UP head) and for head corresponding to upper surface of a disc (hereinafter, referred to as DN head) are driven in in-phase or reversed-phase directions, thereby to cancel out resonances of the arms.
However, all of the resonances cannot be canceled out by technique by which to drive the actuators for the UP heads and the DN heads in reversed-phase directions or by technique by which to drive the actuators for the UP heads and the DN heads in in-phase directions. All of the resonances cannot be canceled out by using either of techniques due to restrictions on the arms' frequency response characteristics.